The Chase
by Violette.Moon.Light
Summary: The Cullen family lives a happy life in Forks, Washington. Until some strange happenings from Renesmee and the Volturi force them to leave. The Cullens will not give up to these happenings, they will have to fight and win, they must do whatever it takes..
1. The Trouble Begins

**Ok, so this is my first story, so be nice! I really like feedback because I like to know what you are thinking about my story. If you just want to chat or give me ideas I would also like that. Thank you! I do not own anything!!! But I wish I did ******

**

* * *

**

It was a rainy day in the small town of Forks, Washington – as usual. Renesmee

Cullen put her hoodie over her head and started heading home. "Hey Rennie, wait up!" Bill Husk, Renesmee's best mortal friend hollered as he ran towards her. "Hey Rennie, long time no see." Bill smiled through his clump of braces, "where were you during lunch today?"

_Inside Renesmee's mind:__ Oh Crap! What do I tell him? I can't tell him that I had testing for Juneau Freedom High School in Alaska becaume I grow up really quickly so I need to move out of here - fast! Let's see: Doctor – that "happened" last week. Funeral, that "happened" 5 days ago…. ummmm…._

"I had to go to the dentist" Renesmee lied quickly. Bill snorted, "The dentist? It takes way longer to be at the dentist, besides, you have perfect teeth."

"Yeah, I know but I had to go for a quick checkup."

"Yeah right, quick checkup my ass."

"Bill, I'm serious!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Rennie" Bill shot back at Renesmee and quickly walked away in the direction of his house.

_Inside Renesmee's mind:__Phew! At least he gave up, but I think that this time he really doesn't believe me. I have used too many exuses on him, this is bad, he won't believe me again. Oh God, I feel so bad to have made him so mad. Stupid High School Test…_

As Renesmee paced slowly towards her house she heard a loud "THUMP" and it wasn't the kind of "THUMP" that you would hear when the sofa crashes into the wall. It was a large sound; a human would say it was the sound of lighting. It wasn't, it was the sound of a fight - a vampire fight. Renesmee dropped her books and bags underneath a willow tree and sprinted towards the noise. When she finally reached a large field, she could see Alice and Emmet approaching. Renesmee turned around and saw two blurry objects crash into each other, "THUMP".

_Inside Renesmee's mind: __Oh God, this cannot be happening._

_

* * *

  
_

**Thank you for reading! Sorry that it was so short, but I really didn't know how to start my story. I hope it was ok… please, please, **_**please, **_**gimme your feedback!!! I would really like to know your thoughts and ideas so that I can write the next chapter. **


	2. Instant Messaging Confessions

**Ok, so like I said in Chapter 1 this is my first story, so be nice! I would really like feedback so that I know if you want to to continue the story. If you just want to chat or give me ideas I would also like that. Thank you for reading! **

**.jasper is my beta!!!!!**

**I do not own anything – except for Bill Husk invented by the one and only **_**moi. **_

Renesmee wasn't worried about the fight; she was worried about what would happen _after _the fight.

"Bitch!" screamed a blonde blurr after the two objects crased into each other.

"Slut!" shrieked another brunette blurr right back at the blonde.

Renesmee walked slowly towards the mad girls,

"_How embarrasing, I thought these people we __**supposedly **__mature adults."_

"Take it easy guys, there's enough lip-gloss for everybody" Renesmee joked as she approached them.

"Stay out of this" the blonde girl snarled at Renesmee.

"Yeah, go to your room and do your homework." commanded the brunette one. "At least you two agreed on _something_."

Before they could say anything, Emmett and Alice came to Renesmee's rescue.

"Geez, take it easy Rose- Bella." Emmett told the girls, "I can't even go with Alice to buy food for Ren's party without you two trying to kill each other."

Alice shot Emmett a look, he stepped back.

"What Emmet is _trying to say_ is that you two are family now –well sort of – and you should learn how to live with each other, and _not _try to hurt each other when we are gone."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'm still just a new vampire and I can loose my temper easily since I'm still not used to it." Bella said sweetly to Alice and then gave Rosalie an evil glare saying 'I won this round bitch.'

Rosalie got a disgusted look on her face, "You actually believe that crap? I can't believe it! I thought we would always stand up for each other! I can't believe that you would forgive a whiny bitch saying all of that stuff that you knew she didn't mean!"

"Rose…" Emmett tried to stop her, but she was way too angry to be stopped.

"Don't _Rose_ me Emmett! You know that she has been a vampire for _**thirteen **_years now. You also know very well that you can get used to being a vampire in thirteen fucking years! I hate how Edward had to fall for such a stupid girl and I hate how we are supposed to take all her crap and treat her like she's a precious and delicate object! The only two reasons I can stand her, one, because you, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme tell me to be nice and that she will get over her phase. Two, because if she didn't have Renesmee, I would have killed her already, Emmett, I think you know this very well." Rosalie said half mad and half scared of what would happen next.

Bella screamed in rage, she had never had this happen to her. She always got _her _way, especially not _Rosalie's._

"Just wait, just wait…until Edward comes, then you'll get it" Her mad face twisted into and evil smile, then she turned around and took off.

"Mom!" Renesmee ran after her, but it was no use, her mother was much, much faster than her daughter.

"_A__w man, when dad comes back…awww noooo!!!" _

"Don't worry Ren, you're mom will be back soon" Emmet assured Renesmee.

Renesmee sighed and ran back to the willow tree, she retrieved her books and went back to her turqouise room.

She turned on the new computer that Alice bought her as a 13th "birthday" present; she got these kinds of presents very often.

"_I guess it's time for me to go back to the human world and face Bill…"_

She sent an instant message to Bill:

From: .

Hey Bill, I'm really sorry about what happened this afternoon.

She didn't really expect a reply, but she didn't know what to expect from Bill at all. So, he replied.

From: husk_bill_

Yo Rennie, yeah, im also sry that i got so mad at u so easily. Where were u anyways???

Renesmee sighed. Well, since she was moving soon to Alaska, she might as well tell her best friend.

From: .

Yeah, well, i was doin some testing.

From: husk_bill_

Testing…for wat??

From: .

Juneau Freedom High School

From: husk_bill_

Is this some kinda joke? I never heard of that place before?? Juneau…wheres that???

From: .

Bill…I'm moving to Alaska at the end of 8th grade.

**We are sorry, but the connection has turned off, the other participant of the conversation has logged off and deleted and blocked you from his/her contact list.**

**I hope you liked my second chapter! I made it longer since I really knew what I wanted to write this time. Please review and tell me if I should continue writing!**


End file.
